iThink they can pull it off
by Twilight Nick jonas
Summary: alright so theres this new webcast called iPlay and iCarly gets into tones of trouble can these 3 guys and iPlay help them and will Freddie and Nate get jelous read to find out and please comment and review
1. iCarly and iPlay

iThink they can pull it off

halley's Pov

"Hey guys whats up" I said as I walked into my best friend Alissa's apartment with her older bother Mathew Santana.

"Nothing you Halley" she asked her dark shoulder lenghth hair strains of hair on her face. I was just about to answer when Nate walked in he brownish curly hair bounced.He walked over to Alissa and wrapped his arms around her she shrugged them off.

"She never wants to be with you dorko" I snikerd he just shook his head

"Why must you?"he asked me I shrugged my shoulders and walked to the kitchen and grabbed a peice of ham.

Sam's Pov

"Hey guys what up" I asked as I walked into Carly's apatment as Spencer came around from the conner.

"Hey Sam Carlys upstairs with Freddie" I nodded and ran upstairs with my blonde wavey hair flowing across my face.

"Hey dork" I said to Freddie "Carly" I nodded towards her"lets get the show on the road" we got in front of the camra and start iCarly.

Halley's Pov

"Alright guys lets get this show on the road" Nate grabbed the camra and Alissa and I got in front of the camra and did are thing.

"hello people I'm Halley"

"and I'm Alissa and your here at"

"iplay"

"hope you like it,So Halley here as tooken request on what she should sing on this segment we like to cal SING IT"

"Alright Nate what do people ask me to sing?" I asked Nate

"hmmmmmm" he went to his computer and looked at the request"Most people want you sing Love Story by Taylor Swift"He looked at Alissa and smiled

"Alrighty then people of earth lets began" I begun singing this was my first webcast and first singing in front of people.

"We were both young when I first saw you  
I closed my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello  
Little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, please don't go  
And I said

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes

So, I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

Oh oh  
Cause you were Romeo, I was the scarlet letter  
And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"  
But you were my everything to me  
I was begging you, please don't go  
And I said

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes

Romeo, save me  
They try to tell me how I feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes

Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town  
And I said

Romeo, save me  
I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you, but you never come  
Is this in my head  
I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said

Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad  
Go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes

Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you" as I finished Nate yelled cut and we went to iCarly after we were done with everything.

Sam's Pov

"and now were gonna look at other peoples webcast"we pulled out the screen and turned it on to find iPaly on it. It was a web cast that I love as much as iCarly this one had a new segment on it as Fredward pointed the camra on it the main characters were on it Alissa and Halley. I gues they had a new segment on called iSing cause Halley was singing True Love by Taylor Swift I love that song.

"We were both young when I first saw you  
I closed my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello  
Little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, please don't go  
And I said

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes

So, I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

Oh oh  
Cause you were Romeo, I was the scarlet letter  
And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"  
But you were my everything to me  
I was begging you, please don't go  
And I said

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes

Romeo, save me  
They try to tell me how I feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes

Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town  
And I said

Romeo, save me  
I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you, but you never come  
Is this in my head  
I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said

Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad  
Go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes

Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you" after the song ended the screen went black and back into the wall.

"Alright People of Earth we are saying good bye for now until the next episode of "I said

"yeah don't forget to go to "Carly finnished the webcast and Freddie yelled cut

"and thats a rap great job guys"

"Thanks Freddork"I laughed at my own stupid joke and Calry punched me"OW Calrs that hurt"

"Well it should be nice to Freddie"she said I just nodded and went down stairs with them following me.


	2. Falling in love

**(I do not own I carly **how ever I do own Alissa Nate Haily and Matthew)

Haily's Pov

I was sleeping at Alissa's house tonight while we were watching iCarly with Nate and something happend we were suddenly dropped on the iCarly cast.

"OW" Sam and I said together while every one was getting up. They stood up and looked at us in awww I did to. We looked almost just like them exept Nate was taller than Freddie.

"WOW" Freddie and Nate said at the same time we just nodded are heads

"How did you guys get here" Carly asked

"I don't know one we were watching your show and then poof" We saw sepencer walk into the room and stopped autamtically in the middile of the room we all laughed as is face looked stunned.

"Carly?" he asked

"Yeah Spencer" She answerd

"um People in our house who are they"

"Well" Sam began"This is Haily, Alissa, and Nate from iPlay" he just looked at us weird

"Well how'd they get here?"

"Um yeah how did you get here?" she asked with a quetioning look on her face I was thinking of how to discribe it.

"Well I can't really discribe it" I looked at her with a sorry expression on my face "Hey do you guys have a piano anywhere or some thing?" I aked randomenly

"Um Yeah in my room why?"

"I feel like playing with something thats not dangrous Sam" I looked at her

"What?" she asked I shrugged and walked up to Carly's room and found the piano I was talking about. I started playing and I relized what I was playing and I started to sing along with it

Freddie's pov

We were talking when I stopped out of no where came a soft melody coming from Carly's room then I heard a soft voice singing with the melody of the piano. I walked up towards Carly's room

and Sam was calling after me I ignored her and kept going towards Carly's room.

"I cry in the middle of the night because of you

do you not know how you'v effected me

I can't stand not seeing you so

How can you say what u don't mean I can't stand it here

any longer so I'm gone so gone"

I watched her eyes fill with tears and I walked over to her and hugged her she hugged back I smiled at her.

"Why your in love with Carly" she asked

"Well used to be in love with her now I'm in love with you will you be my girlfriend Haily" I asked her. She nodded we both leaned in for a kiss when Sam busted into Carly's room way to ruin the moment Sam I thought.

"Hey dork" she said

"Must you" she nodded

"So are you two going out now?" she asked I nodded and kissed haily passoinatly on the lips and same let out an "eeeewww get a room" I chuckeld

"Sam in case you didn't notice I am in a room" I laughed harder and began kissing Haily agian and Sam left I heard Sam yell

"EWWWW Freddie and Haily are making out" then I heard every body scream

"WHAT" I heard footsteps running up the stairs and I started kissing Haily as they enterd the room and I was just freaking them out."EEEEEEWWWWW" I heard them say I laughed along with Haily.


End file.
